Married at Recess
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: Edward and Bella are in pre-school, and get married at recess. Contest entry for dolphinherovamp5's 'Preschool'. T for mild language.


**A/N: Hi! This is my entry for dolphinherovamp5's new contest. This is my first contest so-I hope you like it! **

**Pen name: vampiregirl1654**

**Name: Married at Recess **

**Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends in preschool. They decide to get married one day.**

**POV(s): Miss Johnson (their teacher), and Bella (as an adult)**

**Universe: All Human**

**Challenge: Preschool Challenge**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is genius...I just like playing around with her characters! **

**Miss JohnsonPOV**

I loved being a preschool teacher. Kids at this age are adorable. I looked around, and saw two of my students walk up-Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan. They were really the best of friends. Their arms were wrapped around each other, looking completely serious. I smiled as they approached me and Edward looked up at me.

"Miss Johnson?" he said in his small voice.

"Yes, Edward?" I knelt down, and looked him in the eye. Bella was blushing, and kept her gaze to the ground.

"Me and Bella are in love. We want to get married." he was so serious. I had to chuckle once.

"Is that so Edward?" I said, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Yes. Will you marry us?" Edward was so determined. Bella looked up, and frowned at him deeply. She poked him in the side, "OW! Bella! You can't poke me! I'm gonna be your husband soon-that's abuse." he frowned at her deeply.

"Oh! I'm sorry Edward!" she said for the first time, rubbing his side where she had poked him.

"It's okay." he pet the top of her head gently, and turned back to me, "Now...will you married us?" I chuckled again. He was so serious.

"Of course Edward." I smiled. "Do you have the rings?" I asked. He nodded, and stuffed two Ring Pops into my hands. "Um...okay." I said quietly. I gave them each one. "Edward, do you take Bella to be your wife?" I asked seriously. He nodded, and opened the package.

"Um..." he whispered, motioning me to move in closer, "Which finger do I put it on?" he whispered. I took her small left hand, and pointed to her ring finger. He nodded thoughtfully, and slid it on her finger. "I do."

"And Bella-do you take Edward to be your husband?" She nodded, and slid the Ring Pop onto his finger, "I do." she whispered.

"You can kiss the bride." I shrugged. Both of them turned to me with their mouths opened wide, "What?"

"She has cooties on her lips!" Edward exclaimed. She gasped, and turned to glare at him.

"Do not!" she yelled.

"Do too!" he snapped back. She frowned, and pushed her lips to his. He was frozen, and glared at her when she pulled back, "Oh...I guess you don't." he smiled, and hugged her tightly. That was something that I've never done before...marrying two of my students.

**BPOV**

I was going through boxes in the attic. Where the hell was Edward? I'm going to kill him when he finally shows up. I picked up a box, and it dropped. Pictures dropped, and I groaned. I am _really_ going to kill him when he gets here. I sighed, and went to pick them up. The first picture I was met with was of me and Edward standing with our hands intwined-except we looked really young-like Preschool young. Oh. I remember that day! We were 'in love' and wanted to get married. I could see the Ring Pop's on our free hands. Well...we were married for real now, and had our own preschooler (who was at her grandma's house for the day). The door opened, and Edward's head popped up.

"Hey babe." he said, climbing the rest of the way up. I smiled, and pulled the collar of his shirt towards me so I could kiss him gently. I still had the picture in my hand, and put it in his hands.

"I'm glad that you don't think I have cooties anymore." I muttered. He frowned, looking at the picture. He slowly smiled.

"Oh. I guess we didn't need that big ceremony after all." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course we did." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay Bella." he shook his head, "This year would be our...20th year anniversary then?" he asked.

"Yes." I smirked.

"Hey Bella?" he asked.

"Hm?" I looked up at him, and he pushed his lips to mine softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

**A/N: I hope you like it! **


End file.
